Zack Park
Zac is a youtube animator, he likes to make go animate videos, Plotagon Videos, And Other Videos Since 2015. Alliance With SammyComedian1998 (2015) On July 10, 2015, Z made his debut as a face, Defeating jenny the animator in the latter's last match. On August 10, 2015, Z returned to youtube after littlecamper1000 got banned from making anymore videos. On August 17, 2015, Z Attacked sammy's opponent, PaulTheGoAnimateDude (Who Was A Heel At That Time) On September 21, 2015, Z Alligned with sammy and began to make videos together, With sammy making the most. On November 14, 2015, Z And Sammy Were Defeated By PaulTheGoAnimateDude And ZekeAndLutherLover2016. This was sammy's last match. Z Then started going on his own, making up to 200 videos (Around where sammy used to made) On December 23, 2015, Z Defeated Officerpoop247, after the match, Z Signed Up For Plotagon. ' 'Alliance With Jack (2016) On January 7, 2016, Z Defeated NathanDesignerBoy7 VIA Submission. after the match, Jack started interfering in z's matches. on january 11, 2016, Z faced dylan themariofan in a winning effort after jack interfered, after the match, dylan became a fan favorite by congratulating Z On the win and jack for helping Z. On January 16, 2016, Z, Dylan, And Jack Def. Funmaker2000, AnimalT5000, And Brendan Barney. after the match, Boyned announced that he would be enterting the goverment tournament. Where he won. On February 24, 2016, Z got in trouble, because of this, he began a feud with officerpoop247, Which was cut short after julian3535 told officerpoop247 to stop with those child abuse videos. this turned julian3535 face and making officerpoop247 a heel in the process. 'Feud With Reawar (2016)' On February 25, 2016, Z started a feud with reawar after he attacked Z And Jack Following their victory against Brendan Barney And Louielouie95. On February 27, 2016, Julian3535 saved Z From an attack by officerpoop247 and reawar. On February 29, 2016, Julian3535 And Z Def. Officerpoop247 And Reawar. On March 5, 2016, Reawar Congratulated Z For The Win Last Week And They Formed An Alliance. However, On March 18, 2016, Z Got In Trouble Again, So The Feud Resumed. On March 20, 2016, Z Lost to reawar. this was his first loss of 2016. On March 21, 2016, Z Called Out For Back-Up, With Jack And The Debuting Gustin, Rutherfield, Shane, Jordan, Otunga, Bill, Kelvin, Frankie, Howard, Nathan, Bread, And Peter. However, they were defeated by Reawar In a 15 on 1 handicap match on march 24. On March 25, 2016, Z Attacked Reawar Backstage. On March 26, 2016, Z Defeated Reawar, this was his first singles victory against reawar. On April 5, 2016, Reawar Ruined Z's Surprise Party After He Attacked Z And Threw Him Into The Pizza. This led to a steel cage match on April 7, where Z Won. On May 7, 2016, Z Defeated Reawar in a strap match, ending the feud. 'Alliance With Reawar (2016)' For The Remainder Of 2016, Z would allign himself with Reawar and they defeated Officerpoop247 And Brendan Barney. On May 16, 2016, Z Alligned himself with jack's rivals to face littlecamper1000 and Funmaker2000, where they won. On May 29, 2016, Z Returned, Defeating harry. On June 27, 2016, Z attacked Funmaker2000